


Sunrise

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Lestrade went to Baker Street to ask Sherlock a favour, but what happens when Sherlock is not home





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MsLadySmith for ask Rupert my question about sunrise or sunset at the Sherlocked last weekend. I have the motivation to finish this fic.  
> Thanks MoonshineD for betaing

“Sherlock! Sherlock!” Lestrade ran up the stairs and went to the living room searching Sherlock, the little girl with him went to Sherlock’s room, she had a mission to accomplish.

“Hi Greg.”

“Hi John, where’s Sherlock?” Asked Greg while looked around in the room.

“He’s out. One guy of the homeless network has something to show him.”

“Mrs Hudson?”

“She’s with her sister… Why?” John became a bit worried when Lestrade sat down in the sofa rubbing his face with one hand.

“I… I have to go to the crime scene and I…”

“Daddy I found bee. He was in Sherlock’s room. I told you I left him there.” A little girl came out from Sherlock’s room with a plush bee toy in her hands.

“That’s good sweetie. John did you know when will he come back?”

“No idea he just left five minutes ago.”

“Oh fu.. right uhm… John are you doing something now?”

“No.”

“I have to ask a huge favour. Can I leave Becky here? She’s my daughter and she’s 5. I’ll be back in two hours, top. Sherlock will take over when he is back, I’ll text him.”

“She is your daughter?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Yeah, of course you can go to work.”

“Thanks. Becky come here a little.” She came over to stand between her dad’s legs and lean against him while she looked at John shyly “John this is Becky, Becky this is John, Sherlock’s flatmate. You know we talk about him.”

“Yeah he’s good at tea and owns cuddly jumpers.”

“Yeah that’s him sweetie. Sherlock and Mrs. H are not here. Will you be good with John in the afternoon until Sherlock comes back? When I’m done we can go to that pastry shop you and Sherlock love.”

“Could John come with us?”

“If he wants to, sure.”

“Okay”

“Thanks sweetie. John, she’s got a few toys in her backpack or a couple of Disney DVD in Sherlock’s room. You can just put some in and she will be fine with it”

“Okay”

“If you need anything call me or wait for Sherlock he knows what to do. I just have to show up, bark a few orders, talk to the banker who need a higher rank then Sally’s, and then I can dash, it will be two hours top.”

“Sure. We’ll be fine. Go Greg.”

“Thank you John. Becky I’m going.” He kissed his daughter and left in a hurry.

“Bye Daddy!”

 

Sherlock arrived home half an hour later. Around the coffee table in the living room sat Billy, the skull, Herman, the bee and a plush dog, Redbeard, John and Becky have “tea” in their cup while eating Sherlock’s secret stash of ginger nuts.

“Hey Becky.” Becky stood up and ran to hug his legs. He lifted and hugged her.

“Hi Sherlock. We have a tea party you could join us.”

“You are sleepy darling, you should take a nap. You wake up before the sun, didn’t you? I wish your dad would sleep in his days off instead to waking you and watch the sunrise.”

“You just sorry you didn’t come with us this time.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay a little, now sleep and when Greg will arrive we’ll do something together.”

“Alright” she answered, hugged his neck and cuddled to his chest

Sherlock sat down on the sofa and Becky curled up in his lap fast asleep already.

 

 

“Greg’s wife left when he took me home for the third time.” Sherlock began the story when noticed John’s curious expression “She left because she didn’t want to allow a junkie in her house, but she didn’t take Becky with her. She left her with the junkie; their little two year old daughter with Greg and me. I was in a really bad shape in the first few days but luckily Greg’s parent took Becky with them back to Weston for a week. When she come back I was fine more or less.  I hadn’t take drugs since then. Lestrade divorced and we began to date. Becky and I… she loves me since the beginning I didn’t blame her she was just two.”

“Why are you don’t live with them?”

“I don’t want live where an experiment could hurt Becky. We spend time together when we can.” replied Sherlock sleepily

 

 

When Lestrade came Sherlock just woke up but Becky was still fast asleep in his lap.

“Hi John, Sherlock, sorry it take this long” Apologised Greg quietly.

“Don’t worry. Tea?”

“Yes, please” replied Greg as he sat down next to Sherlock on the sofa “I’m sorry I interrupted your meeting with your network, Sherlock.”

“Ah it’s okay. I love spending time with Becky and you.”

“Me too.”

“You woke up her again to watch the sunrise.”

“I know but I can’t do it as often as I used to. Now that she is in pre-school.”

“I know Greg and I know she loves it but she will be tired tomorrow.”

“Well isn’t it lucky tomorrow is Sunday?”

“Yes.”

“You know, Sunshine, I missed you this morning. I wish you were there.”

“I would have, if you called me, you know. I always have time for a sunrise.”

“Yeah next time I will.” Greg leaned over and kissed Sherlock “What do you say, we woke her up and go to the pastry shop, I promised a visit to her.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan."


End file.
